First Kiss
by Sailor Swifty
Summary: it's their first kiss


Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon, and all mistakes are mine. Some grammar may be off I blame the spell/grammar check for that.

A/N: Events take place shortly after the sence in the flash back from Bonds of Destiny! The Far Reaching Day of Uranus

Michiru sat at her desk, class hadn't started yet. She was doodling something on a piece of paper, she tried dropping clues, she must not be inserted Michiru thought. She finally found Haruka, she thought she might have been a sailor solider, so also was trying to stop her from becoming a one, but Haruka deiced not to lesson. She also tried hinting that she liked her.

Now Michiru and Haruka had a class together. Michiru never had many friends, once people found out that she liked girls, she get defensive when someone teased her about it. It seemed no ever picked on Haruka. of Corse, she look tough and could kick anyone's ass..

Michiru continued to doodle, "hey, Michiru can I borrow a pencil?" said the girl who was in the desk next to her. "sure" she replied as she handed her a pencil, the paper fell to the ground. Maro another class mate picked it up, but before he handed it back to her, he looked at it and red it out load. "I love Haruka," Michiru was blushing and felt as if she check were burring. "you are in love with that tom boy?" Maro laughed and other classmates joined in. Michiru just wanted to hide. Meanwhile Haruka walked in, and wondering what the up roar was about. "Michiru has a crush on Haruka" Maro chanted.

"and that's a bad thing?" Haruka questioned. Maro turned around, And stop laughing. Michiru stood up "I'm sorry, no one was meant to see it, it feel off the desk and Maro read it out load." Michiru explain. Haruka held up her hand, "it's okay, we'll talk about it after school, at the park." Haruka said

Michiru sat down and couldn't seem to constraint, class had finally ended. And Michiru headed to park. Haruka was waiting, she stood next to her motorcycle. "so you came." She said. then handed Michiru a helmet. "come on, let's go for a ride., and remember to hold on." Both of them put on their helmets, Haruka got on the bike, then Michiru. She held on the back of the seat. "what are you doing?, you'll fall off, if you hold on that way. It okay to hold on to me." Haruka told her. Michiru just blushed but Haruka couldn't see that. Then she put her arms around Haruka.

Haruka then started up the motorcycle, and drove off. They drove for a while, little did they, know they were being fallowed. They came to a stop in a parking lot. Both of them walked to a near by dock.

"thought you like the water since you can harnessed the power of the ocean, it's a lake but hey, it's water" Haruka said.

"you're not running away, I'd think most girls would not stay around after they found out I had a crush on them." Michiru said

Before Haruka could answer, Maro approached them neither of them notice him. He then used an air horn which starlets both of them, and they fell into the water, Haruka just looked Michiru and swam right up next to her, and kissed her on the lips. "that's why I didn't run away." She said. Michiru just looked at her so shocked, "Did you get the clues I was giving you" Michiru asked. Haruka just shrugged and kissed Michiru again. Maro wondered why the two haven't came out of the water, only to find the two kissing,. "

I knew you were in love with other girls Michiru" Maro mocked. "shut up or I'll beat the tar out of you" Haruka shouted, Maro just laughed. Haruka got out of the water, Maro ran but he was no match of Haruka, she caught up to him and slammed him into the tree.,. A man walking by approached them, "you leave that young boy alone." He said, without letting go of Maro , Haruka turned towards the man, since her clothes were wet, they stuck to her, the man notice that he was a she.

"he is being mean to a young woman." Haruka said. with that she throw him to the ground hard, Michiru walked up to her, "It's not very nice to starlit people and make them fall into the lake" Michiru add. "let's go," Haruka said and they two walked back to her motorcycle. "so, how did you like it." Haruka asked. "it was nice." Michiru blushed. "no need to be ashamed, that you are into girls, if someone has a problem with that, then screw them" Haruka said then laughed a little. "I'm not into girls, I'm into you, that didn't sound right, I mean . ugh" Michiru said having no idea what to say. "I know what you mean, you are so cute when you are frustrated." Haruka said

Present day

"Michiru what are you thinking about." Haruka asked. "our first kiss, also you are the one who made me realize I should be comfortable with who I am" Michiru replied. Haruka just smiled and kissed her. "your welcome." Haruka replied

The end


End file.
